


Chockers and crop tops

by Talltoasterstruttle



Series: bottom jinjin [7]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Okay look... Jinjin in a crop top and chocker, Romantic Fluff, Top Kim Myungjun | MJ, Top Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo, Top Moon Bin, Top Park Minhyuk | Rocky, Top Yoon Sanha, and a chocker, cute park jinwoo | jinjin, fantagio give jinjin a crop top, jinjin chocker crop top agenda, jinjin is a baby change my mind, park jinwoo | jinjin is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26685016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talltoasterstruttle/pseuds/Talltoasterstruttle
Summary: Astro makes a bet with Jinwoo, If he can do a handstand for a minute, then he has to wear a crop top and chocker on their next free day. if not they will all have to do handstands for a minute. Jinwoo doubting not only his abilities but their memories as well agrees. what he doesn't know is that it will bite him in the ass later.
Relationships: Kim Myungjun | MJ/Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo, Kim Myungjun | MJ/Moon Bin, Kim Myungjun | MJ/Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin, Kim Myungjun | MJ/Park Minhyuk | Rocky, Kim Myungjun | MJ/Yoon Sanha, Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin, Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin, Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Park Minhyuk | Rocky, Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Yoon Sanha, Moon Bin/Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin, Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin/Park Minhyuk | Rocky, Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin/Yoon Sanha, Park Minhyuk | Rocky/Yoon Sanha
Series: bottom jinjin [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844233
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Chockers and crop tops

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NotAgainKevin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAgainKevin/gifts).



> thank you notagainkevin for being a Jinjin in crop tops and chockers enthusiast with me😔✊  
> (I cringed while writing baby boy, but it's for the plot.

"Okay guys look at this tweet," Eunwoo says Breaking the chatter, Jinwoo asleep on Myungjun's shoulder while Myungjun and moon bin talk in hush whispers, meanwhile Minhyuk and Sanha play Among us loudly on their phones. He hands his phone to minhyuk, who was sitting closest to Eunwoo. "It better be good, we stopped our game for this" Sanha speak in an annoyed tone, "oh it's worth it" Eunwoo smirks at him making the others scared. "Okay but Jinjin in a crop top and chocker." Minhyuk reads the tweet. then the chaos cominces, they start yelling, moving around, and circling around Jinwoo like he's their sacrifice while flaping their arms up and down saying "please wear a crop top and chocker." What the hell did Eunwoo do?

All the noise makes Jinwoo wake up from where Myungjun placed him. he looked so cute like this, hair messy, rubbing his eyes while yawning. the others stopped their weird hailing of him to see the cuteness that is Park Jinwoo. "what are yall doing" He finally asked, just now Realizing that four of his members were on their knees and saying something Jinwoo wasn't quite awake enough to hear. "Ummm.... " Moon bin spoke getting of the floor "don't you dare tell him!" Sanha shouted at Eunwoo. "I'm not exposing my twitter feed" "YOUR TWITTER FEED IS JINJIN HYUNG IN-" Before Minhyuk could finish the sentence, Eunwoo put his hand over his mouth. "me in what?" Jinwoo asked, more confused than ever on why his members want him in some sort of outfit. "You in a crop top and chocker" Myungjun said smirking at the adorable boy. "w-what?" He asked clearly concerned for his members well being because in his eyes, he wouldn't look good in either of those things. "How about this, baby boy, if you can do a hand stand for a minute then you have to wear a crop top and chocker on our next free day. If you don't do it then we all have to do one" Myungjun spoke, From his his tone alone Jinwoo should have known this was dangerous, but weak for the words baby boy and not being confident in his abilities he foolishly agrees.

He does the handstand, and just his luck, he does it for a minute. Well at least he has faith in their memory not being that great to save him from the crop tops. "nice job hyung!" Sanha say high fiving Myungjun, as if Jinwoo doing a handstand for a minute was expected of him. Jinwoo pouts, and let me tell you, his pout is the cutest thing on planet earth, and everyone but Jinwoo knows it. 

Jinwoo soon forgets about the whole experience, and goes on with his life. Prefering not to dwell on the past, which was a good motto, until their label gave them all a break day, even Eunwoo. "Jinwoo Hyung, remember the bet we made a week ago" Moon bin asked with such innocents that it almost fooled him. "what bet?" Jinwoo asked cautiously, scared of the answer, "Where if you did a hand stand for a minute you had to wear a crop top and chocker" Sanha spoke smirking. "Oh um manager nim said that I have to-" "He told us he cleared all our schedules" Eunwoo spoke up smirking "But I don't have either of those things!" He argued, "so we bought them for you!" Well he was fucked. "Fine" Jinwoo pouted as Myungjun went get the items. Minhyuk went to comfort their baby, and the others were waiting excitedly Because who wouldn't be excited to see Jinwoo in a crop top and chocker.

"here you go baby." Myungjun hand Jinwoo a bag Jinwoo sighs and walks over to his and Moon bin's shared room. He closes the door behind him and opens the bag, there lies a a green crop top, with a black chocker that has chains and a moon on it. He puts it on only to find they also bought him a pair of white shorts that have little half circles at the end. Sighing he puts them on aswell. it surprises him that they even fit, he thought they would be too big on his small frame. "hurry up Hyung!" Eunwoo yelled impatiently, making Jinwoo sight as he left the room, scared of what the others might think of him. 

Right as he stepped in the living room, all eye were on him, making him blush a little. "BABY YOUR SO CUTE!" Myungjun yelled interrupting the scilience that tore a part Jinwoo. The next ten minutes were filled with praises and teasing making Jinwoo smile a little, maybe he didn't look as bad as he thought origianlly.


End file.
